


High School AU | “You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of the Idiot Club.”

by cosmictrap



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: Nick and Jess are sitting for detention because well, they did something "bad".





	High School AU | “You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of the Idiot Club.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/gifts).



The classroom was almost quiet except for the low whir of the ceiling fans and a low chatter, almost a muffled din. There were only a handful of students in the class and a silver-haired teacher, pretending to be doing something quite important behind her desk, but in fact, revelling in the joy of crushing some candy on her phone.

In the second bench, sat a dark haired girl with glasses, tapping her pencil against the desk impatiently. With her other hand, she was clenching and unclenching the material of her knee-length, powder blue dress. A boy with unkempt hair and rugged plaid was sitting right behind her, staring at her back with amusement, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

He sank a little in his seat, slipping his shoe off and stretching his leg to touch her ankle lightly. Jumping at the unexpected contact, the girl peeped over her shoulders, mouthing, “ _Must you do this now!?”_

Sitting back straight in his seat, he shrugged at her and grinned at her affectionately. Smiling despite herself, she shook her head. “You’re an idiot,” she muttered. “ _I’m_ an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of the Idiot Club.”

“Oh, shut up, Jess! Don’t be so dramatic!” he chuckled.  “It’s just detention.”

“Well, Nick, it wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t jumped me in the hallway this morning!” she hissed. “ _And_ if you had just manned up _last night.”_

_Before either of them could react, they were being shoved into a closet and the doors were closed. People were still screaming outside, and there was also the sound of muffled laughter._

_“About time you both did something other than eye sex!” a drunk Schmidt hollered.  
_

_His statement was followed by whoops of agreement and different voices were screaming different suggestions at the door. They could clearly even hear people speculating whether they would have sex._

_It should have made the room feel smaller and uncomfortable. But somehow, it didn’t._

_Jess was staring at the closed door, feeling a rush of nervous excitement. She didn’t want to turn around yet, but when Nick sighed, she did. Crossing her hands, she had leaned against the closed closet door and smiled at him sheepishly._

_“So…”_

_“So…”  
_

_“We’ve got seven minutes inside here,” she said.  
_

_Nick nodded once, watching her quietly. She squirmed under his gaze, feeling the familiar rush of heat in her cheeks._

_“Here we are…” she said nervously.  
_

_“Here we are…” Nick agreed.  
_

_He walked over to her slowly and watched her gulp. Her eyes were trying to study his face, and he reached out to cup her face in one hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb._

_“I want to…” he said quietly.  
_

_She touched his hand gently and nodded. “Me too…”_

_Nick thought about how many times he had imagined kissing her, the different ways and different circumstances - in the backyard of his house, in her treehouse, in the empty hallway against her locker, under the bleachers. But this, with his classmates drunk waiting on the other side, in his friend’s moth-ridden closet, was not how._

_“But not like this,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
_

_“_ In my defence, I thought the hallway was empty,” said Nick nonchalantly. Then he leaned forward on his desk, his nose almost touching Jess’s shoulder. “But you know it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it, Day.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “It’s the detention that I’m not quite enjoying, Miller.”

Nick laughed and feeling cheeky, planted a kiss on her shoulder, making her squeak. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Everything alright, Ms Day?” asked Mrs Quentin, a stern-looking silver-haired teacher with wired spectacles. 

“Y-Yes, Mrs Q. Everything’s good, simply perfect, couldn’t have been better,” rambled Jess, wide-eyed.

Unconvinced, but equally unbothered, Mrs Quentin returned to the soul-crushing job of destroying candy. 

***

A couple of hours later, they were heading out of the classroom. Jess went to the ladies’ room while Nick waited outside but only for a few seconds. Looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching, he slipped into the washroom.

To his surprise, it wasn’t very different from the men’s, except for the tiles; they were a dull pink as opposed to the faded grey he’d grown accustomed to. He had expected this washroom to be filled with a floral scent and spotless mirrors hanging above the sink, with shelves filled with beauty products. As he looked about curiously, making small observations, he heard the door of a stall click open. 

Jess stepped out cautiously and straightened her dress, before looking up and yelping in surprise when she saw Nick leaning against one of the sinks. He was grinning at her lopsidedly as she closed the distance between them, wide-eyed.

“What’re you-”

He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, cutting her off with a kiss. Her hands went up to tug his collar as she pulled him further into her. His arms wrapped the entirety of her back as she realized that his hands were large enough to span her back. One of his hands was resting at the nape of his neck, which he was pressing into gently as he kissed her, while hers found their way into his hair.

“Hey, Day?” whispered Nick, drawing back for breath.

“Yeah?” she asked, turning to the mirror to straighten her hair, smiling slightly and staring in awe at her swollen lips.

“Are you my girlfriend, now?”

She paused in her movements for a second, staring at him in the mirror. He was standing right behind her nervously, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the floor.  
  
Laughing softly, she turned around to kiss his cheek. “Sure am, Miller.”

He started to lean in to kiss her again but sprang back by a foot when he heard the door of the bathroom open.

“Mr Miller!” exclaimed a voice behind them. “What’re you doing here in the ladies’-”

“Mrs Q!” said Nick and Jess at the same time, cheeks flushing red.

“Ms Day, Mr Miller, I’ll see you in detention again next week,” said Mrs Quentin, peering at them disapprovingly over her glasses.

* * *

**[_Send me a prompt from this list_](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/post/169135079998/prompt-list-1) or from [_this one for fluff_](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/post/169411829888/beabeyonce-shippy-ishfluff-ish-starters-i) or any other prompt you’d like to see written, [_here_](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/ask)**


End file.
